Hold You In My Arms
by Agent KB
Summary: Little fluff set to "Hold You In My Arms" by Ray Lamontagne.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story or the lovely song I used as inspiration. They are the property of their respective owners (those owners being Shonda Rhimes and Ray Lamontagne). I seek no profit from this story just the sheer enjoyment of using my imagination. I hope you enjoy. The song is "Hold You In My Arms" by Ray Lamontagne.

Setting: Takes place in 3 time periods, first scene is late season 5, second is very early season 6 and last is after Arizona's birthday.

Author's Note: Fluff Warning! This is purely sappy and thus might seem a little out of character but I was hit with inspiration and decided to share. Hope you like!

_When you came to me with your bad dreams and your fears_

_It was easy to see that you'd been crying_

Callie lay in bed about to fall asleep when she heard her phone buzz on her nightstand. She turned over, cursing not being able to fall asleep and wondering who was texting her. She smiled when she opened her phone and saw that it was a text message from Arizona.

'Are you up?' it read.

Callie texted 'I am now. What's up?'

'Can I come over?' Arizona texted.

'Sure' Callie texted.

'Good cause I'm here' Arizona texted.

Callie chuckled a little as she got out of bed and headed to the door. The smile on her face faded though when she saw Arizona.

Arizona questioned her decision to come with her head bowed. She was standing in her sweats trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill at any second. When she'd woken up from her dream, she thought she'd just do what she always did. She listened to a little music and when that didn't work, she tried to watch a happy movie or some trashy TV and when that didn't work, she decided maybe she'd just go see Callie. She realized now though that she probably looked absolutely pathetic and she was trying to think of the best way to escape.

When Arizona made no move to come in, Callie put an arm around her waist and helped her into the apartment. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Arizona finally looked up at her and attempted a smile "Of course not" she sniffled "I just wanted to see you" she let out a small laugh that she thought sounded a little ridiculous.

Callie could tell that Arizona had been crying for a little while and she wanted nothing more than to make things better. "Come with me" she said as she led Arizona into her bedroom.

_I could hold you in my arms_

_I could hold you forever_

The minute Callie put her arms around her Arizona let out the tears that had threatened release since she arrived. Callie rocked her a little offering her words of reassurance and when Arizona calmed down, Callie started to sing a lullaby that her mother used to sing.

When Arizona found her voice again she simply said "Thank you"

"Any time" Callie replied.

_Don't let your eyes refuse to see,_

_Don't let your ears refuse to hear,_

_Or you ain't never gonna shake this sense of sadness_

"Come On" said Arizona as she led Callie to the edge of the ferry.

"What are we doing?" asked Callie. She had no idea why she was here except that Arizona had been incredibly insistent that she leave her apartment. She was still upset about losing George and wasn't in the mood for games. In fact she wouldn't have left but the look on Arizona's face had been so determined and so concerned that she didn't want to disappoint her.

"Look Calliope. Just look and breathe" said Arizona as she pointed at the view in front of them.

Callie shook her head and said "I repeat, what are we doing?"

Arizona turned to her and said "I know that you're sad and I know that you're mourning and that's all well and good Calliope but you have to keep remembering that there are things to be happy about. I'm not trying to tell you to cheer up, I'm just asking you to stop ignoring life. There is so much to see and do and feel and I didn't know George long but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want you to stop enjoying your life." Arizona's eyes pleaded with her to understand.

Callie looked at her for a few minutes before speaking. "I just, I feel so, I'm" Callie turned away unable to find the words to express how she was feeling.

Arizona moved toward her and wrapped an arm around her. "It's ok. I just wanted you to get out and get some fresh air. That's it and the rest you don't have to think about, not now anyway".

Callie looked at her and simply said "Thank you"

Arizona smiled and said "Any time"

_I could hold you in my arms_

_I could hold you forever_

Arizona lay sleeping soundly in Callie's arms, as Callie stared at her. She sighed contently thinking 'She loves me'. She smiled and placed a kiss on Arizona's forehead and in her sleep, Arizona moved closer. Callie fell asleep thanking God for her luck and praying that she'd have the opportunity to hold this woman forever.


End file.
